


Is Ignorance Bliss?

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Budding Love, Ending 31, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, One-Shot, Self Insert, Soft Darkiplier, Temporary Amnesia, first fic in this fandom, gender neutral protagonist, prompts and suggestions open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: "Same snake different skin”Its only now that the ringing echoes in their ears, a constant hum roar assaults their very senses.“Always spinning his yarns, his webs.. his lies” It’s here that he finally shows himself, his form glitching as the final word escapes his lips in a reverberating snarl.Darkiplier is as elusive, coarse as he had always been. Although his eyes as he regarded them didn’t seem like they remembered them as the District Attorney all those years ago… it was hard to know if he was evil or a victim created in the carnage of Actor Marks schemes.Either way, it may have been the light, or their naive hopes that thought that those dark eyes didn’t seem so cold as they met theirs.////////Just a self-insert fic with a  gender neutral reader





	Is Ignorance Bliss?

The portrait of Mark melts, the paint flaking off in chunks which fall to the floor in a curtain of rubble. 

"Same snake different skin”

Its only now that the ringing echoes in their ears, a constant hum roar assaults their very senses. 

“Always spinning his yarns, his webs.. his **lies**” It’s here that he finally shows himself, his form glitching as the final word escapes his lips in a reverberating snarl. 

Darkiplier is as elusive, coarse as he had always been. Although his eyes as he regarded them didn’t seem like they remembered them as the District Attorney all those years ago… it was hard to know if he was evil or a victim created in the carnage of Actor Marks schemes.

Either way, it may have been the light, or their naive hopes that thought that those dark eyes didn’t seem so cold as they met theirs. 

And if he could sense Y/N’s recognition he seems to calm himself, his posture relaxed and tone thoughtful as he continues, but they could have been wrong as they notice the almost menacing glint in his eyes which spoke otherwise of his calm facade. 

“I always thought that you were-“ his form distorts, folding into itself as he hisses the word “**T****rapped**\- in his games, perpetually plunging down the rabbit holes of his stories” 

He once more fractures, this time a stark red which glares at them forcefully bleeding on-top of his original figure who continues as if nothing were amiss. “helpless.. lost..”

Their heart skips fearfully in their chest at the sudden way the distant ringing peaks in a sudden crescendo. “**I know the feeling**” Dark hisses, spiteful as he grits his teeth. There’s red shadowing behind him in a glitching shadow seeming to emphasise the hate encasing him. 

Then in a blink its gone and their left with the image of Dark standing before them, hands clasped behind his back. “Perhaps…” once more he glitches, this time duplicates of himself are projected behind him as he nearly laughs out the words. “I’m the crazy one” he finishes, his face once more distorting in blurring jerking motion before he quickly moves on. 

Dark begins to walk forward, a larger red version of himself just a step behind his movements fades in and out of form as he goes. “Perhaps, we’ve met a hundred times already and you simply don’t remember it?” 

“Perhaps you’re tired of me repeating myself over…” his form splits once more, echoing the words as Dark continues to speak over the top of the other forms of himself. “Over and over and over **and** **over again**” he growls the last words, voice scathing as one of his forms all but screams the words in a fit of rage. 

And then it’s just Dark, standing opposite them at a lone table. A wine-glass resting between them as Dark once more stands with his hands behind his back. 

“Or maybe you just miss my pretty face?” He grins, teeth glinting in a parody of something which on anyone else would have been welcoming. His eyes are dark, void like pits which only cause the hair to stand on the back of their neck as a close-up of his expression is projected behind him in a crimson version of himself. 

“It doesn’t matter” tension leeches his form as he sighs the words, eyes returning to their usual hue as he straightens. 

Transfixed by the deadly grace he displays, Y/N can only watch as he swallows suddenly, eyes darting over their form to once more meet their gaze. The action causes their heart to skip but from just what they’re not sure, before they can question Dark speaks once more. 

“People like you only want one thing” suddenly his form splits once more, echoes of red and his usual hue project behind him, screaming as they cave in on themselves, pain and anguish lining every crevice of his expression. 

In a blink the image is gone, replaced by the lone figure of Dark staring them down with clenched fists. “And it’s disgusting” his image snarls, distorting in a pixelated fracture. His face is unrecognisable as he sneers, the glint of his teeth the only thing identifiable in the grotesque way his figure changed. 

Then he’s abruptly fine, clear as day before them as lingering pixels seem to float behind him. “You want answers? Well… games were always **his **forte” his expression is blank, hatred simmering behind his eyes as behind him his his shattered form screams, the ringing sounding in their ears accompanied with a flash of red. 

They watch as Dark reaches towards the wine class situated on the table between them, only due to the fact that they were watching him so intently did they note the way the liquid had switched from a light clear liquid to something dark and opaque as he brought it up to his lips. They can’t help but note that it's rather fitting for someone like Dark. 

It's as if Dark shares their sentiment, for the whole while he takes a sip from the drink, he seems to continue to hold their gaze, perhaps aware of the train of thought currently taking place in their mind. But then the sound he makes, is harsh- grating as he bitterly places the glass back down. His expression is akin to the snarl of a wild animal, all curled lips and glinting teeth. The sound echoing as his control slips and his face glitches out in a blurred mess. 

“But allow me this one moment of self indulgence” he murmurs with a twitch of the lips as he places the wine-glass back down on the table between them. 

Like a switch had gone off they find themselves sitting at a table with Mark sitting on the table itself, holding the enigmatic box Y/N had been carrying around for so long. His gaze is away from them, locked on the box as he speaks. 

“So much trouble” Dark murmurs and Y/N cant help but let their eyes wander to the red version of Dark standing by the seat, but it’s gone by the time they can blink. “All for something… so small” 

Now Dark is sitting opposite them, the box resting in his hands as he gazes right at them. He shares the faintest smile, or well what Dark would consider a smile before his gaze drops once more to admire the box. “Do you really want to know whats inside this box?” 

The sound as he places it on the table is offending, akin to an explosion than wood meeting wood. The way Dark’s eyes assess them is unnerving, as if he were looking in their very soul as he sat with his hands clasped together. 

“The truth…” Dark begins, now standing to the side of them, hands clasped before him. “Not the lies he’s told you” 

Darks attention is off to the side of them, gazing at something beyond and Y/N cant help but see a flicker of a red fragment of him picking up the box while Dark stares into the distance. Before they can think to much about it they note that Dark is looking at them once more. “But the truth” 

With a grating noise around them, Dark is once more sitting in the chair across from them. “Well. I know how much you love-” 

Another glitch and he’s suddenly lounging before them, it’s eerily reminiscent of a seductive pose which doesn't fail to bring a little heat to their cheeks. “-a good game” 

He heaves a sigh, the word almost melodramatic if it weren’t for the grin which sneaks into his expression for a moment before its serious yet again. “So… throughout this heist I have hidden codes” He’s standing to the side again as he utters the last word, and Y/N can feel as though they can breathe properly again. 

There’s a flicker of the red projection looking at the box again before its replaced by Dark lounging back on the desk yet again. “Several codes” the red projects again this time, only a shade lighter as Dark lets in a breath. 

“Find them all and you’ll get your truth” He’s looking directly at them as he says it and there’s something more that he wants to say, Y/N can tell in the resulting silence. Although the second they think he’s about to spill his guts his form glitches again, images flashing of him standing behind the desk until it settles once more of him still longing on the desk. 

His expression is what one would describe as cold- closed off. “That’s all i’m going to give you” As if he’s struggling to hold himself together the glitch goes off once more, shattered pieces of his form flickering until he’s sitting at the desk before them yet again, hands clasped in-front of him. 

The creak and groan of his power goes on around them and their eyes widen in understanding. They want to scream, yell, say something do anything but any movement escapes them. They aren’t sure if its Dark’s doing or their bodes reaction to forces beyond them. All they know is they're breathless as the image of Dark before them doubles, then triples- its like a film roll, the picture multiplying over and over until it all but encompasses the void around them. 

“No! Dark! please... I don’t want to leave you!" the words are out of Y/N’s mouth before they can stop it, the tone breathy and begging. It’s the first tangible thing they’ve said all night, it seemed that it had only been Dark who’d been doing the talking tonight. 

Like a tape being rewinded, the multiplying counts back down until its just a single frame of Dark before them, a faint crease to his brow as he looks at them. 

“So you do remember me” He murmurs, something tender in those void like eyes as he gazes back at them. 

His form splinters, the looming oppressive air around him pressed down on them and in a blink Dark's hand was outstretched, the digits feeling faintly cool as they cradle their cheek. There’s something in the way his dark eyes lock on their's that makes tears prick at Y/N’s eyes unprecedented. They feel lost... stuck in the some kind of loop this heist has thrown them in. Dark's eyes are knowing, his own loss echoing in the void around them. 

"it pains me to admit it, Y/N, but..." his expression twists glitching as his grimace projects into shattered versions of himself. "i've missed you terribly" 

Darks hands drop to grip their arms, grounding himself as he stares right into their eyes. “**He’s** kept you from me with his schemes” he snarls, eyes alight with burning hatred for the man who’d ruined his life. 

“He always wanted me to be the villain of the story didn’t he? So he could be the hero” 

The distant buzzing grows, his form jolting as he fights from losing his form all together. 

“I’ll give him something to make him realise just **how much of this villainous mantle** **I can live up too**” 

His form fractures before their eyes, some echoes of red splintering from him, the red looks malicious in a way the regular Dark isn’t its lips curling in a vicious snarl. 

In another heart-beat there’s just regular Dark standing before them, breathing heavily though his rage. He smooths down the his white suit-jacket, rolling his shoulders as if it were giving him trouble. 

“Now tell me, do you trust me Y/N? After all you’ve been through… what I’ve done to you in the past?” 

Now, of course, they'd be lying if they said Dark wasn’t dangerous it's just Dark isn't inherently evil for events had shaped him that way. The point is he really couldn’t be that evil for he had never hurt them or did anything to cause harm... lord knows he could. Dark was not evil at his core, Unlike Actor Mark, for that man’s soul could be as dark as the devil.

“I do trust you” Y/N responds at last, their gut telling them this is the right choice. 

Dark’s face is full of relief, his grip tightening for a moment at their confession. “Then you must allow me to send you back… this time you’ll remember what you’ve previously been through, the hindsight will give you the truth you’ve been after this whole time. About the box, about Mark… I hope that you may even learn the truth behind these schemes** he’s** thrown you into” 

They nodded, determination welling in their chest but there is one burning question that lingers in their mind. “will I see you again?” 

His expression is surprised before it melts back into its usual serious mask. “You will” It is now that his hands move from their shoulders up to cradle their cheek. He’s suddenly so close, his breath fanning over their face. “I promise you this” he all but whispers the words against the lips as he seals the promise with a kiss. 

It’s a chaste press of lips but in it is poured emotion and promise. Its brimming with feeling, the warmth of Dark’s lips all but divine as the two share the same breath. 

Too soon does he pull away, his forehead resting against Y/N’s as the pair catch their breath. “Until we meet again, my darling” 

A familiar groaning overwhelms them, the creak and ringing surrounding them as the void around them re-shapes, the image of dark multiplying over and over as his power pushes them away from him- 

World crackling with remnants of power, Y/N finds the sting of cool concrete beneath their palms as they awkwardly stand up from their sprawl before the museum both them and Mark had planned to rob. 

“Hey buddy” a voice calls from behind them. 

Turning, Y/N watches as Mark approaches them. “Do you remember the plan?” 

The image makes flashes of their previous path unfolds behind their eyelids, yes, they do remember the plan. Just not the one Mark thinks it is. 

Nodding to appease the other, Mark grins waving them forwards as he goes to enter the museum boasting about the great feats that await them. This time… it would not be Marks plan but rather Dark’s plan that they would follow. 

“Y’know pal- hang on… what part of the plan was bringing roses? Did I miss some kind of memo?” 

Following Mark’s confuses gaze, Y/N drops their eyes to follow Mark’s eyes only to find him staring at something in their hand. Oh! How did they miss this? Nestled safety in their hand was a lone white rose in their palm. 

Shaking their head in dismissal, Y/N gestured Mark forwards. 

If this time around, Y/N had a lone rose pinned to the chest of their heist suit… well, no one had to know the reason for why. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick One-Shot... this is my first work in this fandom so i hope you'll be patient with me if my portrayal of Dark isnt up to scratch. 
> 
> If this does well, or if people want another self-insert with other characters from A Heist With Markiplier then i am always open to suggestions. 
> 
> Anyway, Until next time! :D


End file.
